A fire in the darkness
by FFcactuar
Summary: A tale of love in a guild one-shot nali


I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIRO MASHIMA!

This is my first attempt at fanfiction please give me constructive criticism no flames please thank you! NALI FOR LIFE

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in the city of magnolia children were out side playing and everyone was happy for summer but in the Strauss house it was not a happy mood. Alone sitting with her arms clutched around her knees crying was the youngest Strauss sibling Lisanna. She had been gone for two long painful years in edolas missing the boy she was ounce very close to. Now he has moved on he had filled the void she had left in his heart or so she thought.

Inside the fairy tail guild hall "Mira where's lisanna" a young man with pink hair asked "she stayed home to day she said she didn't feel good" a young silver haired beauty said. A flying chair hits the young man in the back of the head "who the hell threw that" he turned around to see a extremely angry scarlet haied woman "WHAT" she screamed at him "n-nothing" he said quivering in fear the scarlet hair turned to a raven haired young man who the chair was meant to hit "gray you made me drop my cake prepare to die" she summons a giant sword "c-calm down erza"gray said "don't hurt my beloved gray" a blue haired maiden said she held out a slice of cake "forgiven" erza said happily she grabbed the cake and sat down "are you hurt my dear gray" she said "I'm fine thank you for saving me juvia" gray said "gray thanked me" juvia imagines her being held in gray's arm and him saying thank you in a romantic way " oh gray no need to" when she looked up he was gone. "Mira I'm gonna go check in on lisanna" the pinkette said "wait takes this with you Natsu" she said hading him a plate of food "ok" he ran out of the guild hall.

Natsu walks up to the Strauss family home he knocks on the door "Lisanna" he gets no answer he opens the unlocked door and walks inside he looks around and then heads upstairs he hears faint sounds of sobbing he quickly opens the door to lisanna's room. Surprised she quickly wipes the tears away from her eyes "natsu what are you doing here" she says franticly "I'm here to check up on you and bring you lunch but why were you crying" he says worriedly "what are you talking about" she says putting on a fake smile. "Lisanna I heard you now tell me why you were crying" he says while sitting down next to her she starts to tear up then she clutches on to his arm "you I'm crying because of you you idiot' she screamed at him while crying. Flabbergasted he looks at her " w w what did I do to make you cry" he looks down at her "its not what you have done its what you haven't done" he looked at her in complete shock "what haven't I done" she says confused. "You haven't talked to me at all since I've came back from edolas you've completely ignored me" she says sobbing he looks down at her the grabs her and pulls her into hug holding her head to his chest. "Sorry I'm just so scared of losing you again" he says with a shaky voice he looks down hat her she is completely stunned he holds her tighter. "I'm not going anywhere" she sits up cups his cheek and kisses him and is surprised for a moment and then kisses her back.

**two years later **

Team natsu returns from a job they reach the guild hall "hey guys I'm gotta go do aomething" natsu says "what" Lucy says curiously "gonna go visit lisanna" natsu yells running off "be back soon master has an important announcement today" erza yells to him he waves his gives her a thumbs up. He arrives at his destantion he jumps into lisanna's window "hey I'm back" he says happily she jumps up from where she was sitting and kisses him "I'm glad your back" she says excitedly "I have great news". "Glad to be back and what's this great new" she grabs his hand and places it on her stomach " I don't get it your full" he says confused she sighs at his cluelessness "I'm pregnant" she says he stands there in shock "so I'm gonna be a dad" "yep" she says happily. He takes his scarf off and wraps it around her neck he gets down on one knee and looks at her and fire in his eyes "lisanna will you marry me I know I don't have a ring but I ho" before he could finish his sentence she tackles him to the ground "yes a million times yes and I don't care about a ring your scarf in enough" she says crying tears of joy "watch out you've got some else you got to worry about" he says laughing "come on let's go tell everyone the great news" she shakes her head in agreement.

At the fairy tail guild hall ever fairy tail member is gathers for the masters announcement "wonder what's I gonna be" gray wonders holding juvia hand (during the two year time skip juvia finally broke gray). Natsu and lisanna walk into the guild hall "your late" erza says to natsu annoyed "oh lisanna I didn't notice how have you been" "I'm doing wonderful thanks for asking" she said smiling "AHEM ATTENTION" the masters bellows out everyone turns to him "I have been fairy tails master for nearly fifty some odd years and it is time for me to name a new master" everyone looks at him shocked "know I now some of you will be apprehensive about my choice considering what he has done but he is the man I believe will lead fairy tail into a brighter tomorrow FAIRY TAIL SEVENTH MASTER IS LAXUS" everyone turns towards laxus who is spitting his beer out. "Wow hey gramps I'm not ready for this" laxus says "oh but you are my boy I believe in you" laxus was about to say something when natsu shouts "I couldn't think of anyone better to lead fairy tail" "natsu" laxus says shocked "he is right your the only man for the job" erza yells "OK I accept" everyone starts cheering "let's have a party for the new guild master" makarov shout "wait a minute" natsu yells "is there something you want to say natsu" makarov asked "not say announce" natsu gets on stage lisanna gets up there with him "first thing as you all know me and lisanna have been dating for two years well were getting married" the guild starts cheering even louder than before much laxus's annoyance lisanna grabs the mic "that's not all I'm pregnant" the guild falls silent only to start cheering even louder again and elfman running up to the stage shouting "you defiled my sister that's not manly" only for lisanna to block his way "big brother you have to calm down I'm not a little girl I know what I'm doing" lisanna says calmly "but he" only to be cut off by lisannas hand slapping him "lisanna" elfman says shocked "natsu if my fiance and soon to be your brother and father of your niece or nephew" she says sternly elfman gets up and hugs her "OK I'll calm down" not noticing mirajane behind her grabbing natsu's shoulder and whispers into his ear "hurt her and I will make your life a literal living hell" which made him shake in fear.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING I WILL HOPEFULLY BE DOING MORE FAN FINCTION LATER I WILL SEE THE RESPONCE THIS GETS


End file.
